


Cuatro paredes

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir de ese día amaría las cuatro paredes de su cuarto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro paredes

Matt abrió perezosamente un ojo, a la vez que bostezaba. En la cama que se encontraba frente a la suya, Mello comía una barra de chocolate, mirando por la ventana.

-Buenos días Mell…- Saludó el pelirrojo desperezándose. El chico estaba tranquilo, hasta que vio la mirada maliciosa de su mejor amigo-… ¿q-qué ocurre Mello?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó el rubio, lamiéndose los labios, gesto que hizo que el otro tragara en seco

-N-no, ¿de qué…?- Y entonces los recuerdos de la apuesta hecha la noche anterior llegaron a su mente- Ho, no… ¡mierda!- Gritó horrorizado, dirigiéndose a la ventana, de donde se veía el mástil de la bandera, en donde esta estaba ausente y todos los sostenes de las chicas de Wammy's estaban colgados

-Te dije que lo haría- Dijo orgulloso el blondo, Matt suspiró

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó resignado y al sentir la risita macabra de Mello, un escalofría recorrió su espalda- O no, ¿qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza retorcida?-

-Tienes que quedarte todo el día en este cuarto-

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó incrédulo el videogamer, pero la sonrisa del rubio le respondió que obviamente no- ¿Qué mas?- Como respuesta, Mello sacó de debajo de su cama unas esposas y unas sogas no muy gruesas. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asustado- ¡¿D-de do-dónde sacaste eso?!... ¡¿Y para que mierda vas a usarlo?!-

-¿Quieres dejar de ser impaciente? No quieras adelantarte- Dijo el menor, relamiéndose los labios. El chico acercó una silla- Tienes que quedarte todo el día en este cuarto, atado a esta silla y con las manos esposadas… ¡ha, se me olvidaba! Tendrás que estar en ropa interior-

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- La mirada asesina de Mello le indicó que era mejor hacerle caso

Avergonzado, Matt comenzó a quitarse la ropa, ante la mirada extraña de Mello, que cada tanto se relamía los labios. Al quedar solo en boxer, se sentó en la silla.

-Vamos cachorro, no tengas miedo- Le susurró Mello en su oído, cosa que no le causó muy buena espina

-La última vez que dijiste esas palabras textuales, me quebré la pierna al saltar del techo- Ante las palabras de su amigo, el rubio rió alegremente

Matt sintió como ataba su torso y sus piernas (abiertas) a la silla. Las manos no fueron atadas, solo esposadas por atrás de la silla.

-¿Lo que tú quieres es que yo me muera de hambre y frío, no?-

-No exactamente- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida el menor, mientras se sentaba sobre Matt

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Gritó el pelirrojo, al sentir el trasero de Mello sobre su entrepierna

-Shhh, por una vez cállate y haz lo que digo si rechistar- Le susurró al oído el rubio, para después lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. El pelirrojo pegó un gritito por la sorpresa- Qué gritón que eres- Dijo Mello poniendo los ojos en blanco

-P-pero…- Matt no pudo terminar, ya que su amigo lo besó salvajemente

Sintió como la lengua de Mello irrumpía en su boca y se refregaba contra su lengua. Aunque al principio se sintió sorprendido, luego de unos cuantos segundos comenzó a corresponder el gesto, hasta llegar a la misma intensidad que le imponía Mello. Se separaron respirando agitados, aunque no por mucho, ya que a los segundos el rubio volvió a la carga, tomando la cabeza de Matt para intensificar el beso. Nuevamente, se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los labios hinchados. Mello se los lamió, seductoramente.

-¿Te gustó sarnoso?- El sonrojo de Matt fue suficiente respuesta para que el blondo volviera al ataque, esta vez moviendo la cadera en círculos causando que el pelirrojo gimiera en el beso y su entrepierna se despertara- Si, te gusta- Afirmó, repitiendo la acción varias veces

Y realmente le gustaba. Matt cerró los ojos fuertemente, disfrutando de Mello refregándose contra su entrepierna y besándolo salvajemente. Habían compartido un par de besos antes, bastante inocentes, de hecho, pero los de ese momento no se comparaban con nada. El pelirrojo forcejeaba con las esposas, solo quería sacárselas y poder tocar a Mello, a ver si lo del momento era real u otro de sus sueños mojados.

-No, no- Dijo jadeante el rubio- No seas un perro malo, recuerda que debías hacer lo que yo quería y lo que yo quiero es que te quedes así-

Se besaron al compás de las caderas de Mello durante varios segundos más. Pero entonces, cuando el blondo se sacaba la remera, el cerebro de Matt hizo "click" y recordó que Roger podría entrar en cualquier momento, que ese día tenían cinco exámenes de suma importancia y, finalmente, que su "amigovio" tenía solo unos tiernos 13 años.

-N-no…- Murmuró el videogamer

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mello mientras mordía su cuello, sin escucharlo realmente

-Nghh- Gimió levemente el pelirrojo al sentir los dientes del blondo contra su piel- que no… ¡dije que no Mello!- Gritó finalmente, haciendo que su interlocutor lo mirara con el seño fruncido- Bien, me agarraste cansado y con la guardia baja… pero basta, ya hemos hablado de esto y la respuesta es no. No lo haremos al menos hasta que cumplas 15- Dijo todo lo dignamente que podía en esa situación

-¡Pero yo si quiero!- Chilló Mello, dando un pequeño brinco sobre la dura erección de su acompañante, el cual cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¡Pero aún eres muy chico!-

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- Le gritó enfadado el rubio, sentándose en la cama enfrentada, con los brazos cruzados y una cara berrinchuda que en otro momento hubiese hecho que Matt lo besara y lo mimara mucho

-¡Por que te quiero! Y porque… ¡por Dios Mell, aún te falta crecer un poco! ¡Solo tienes 13 años!- Intentó explicarle el mayor, aún luchando con las putas esposas

-¡No te hagas el grande, tu solo tienes 16! ¡Lo que pasa es que tu quieres una excusa para seguir revolcándote con Linda!-

Las palabras de Mello flotaron en el aire durante unos segundos, haciendo que ambos se congelaran. Entonces Matt comprendió todo y sonrió calidamente, ante el fuerte sonrojo del rubio.

-Mell…-Susurró el pelirrojo

-No, no digas nada… solo… solo cállate y no digas nada- Mello tomó las llaves sobre el escritorio y desato las esposas- Desátate, yo… yo me voy-

Pero no pudo dar dos pasos porque Matt lo tomó por la muñeca y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, intentando que no haga contacto con su miembro aún erecto.

-Hey, no estés celoso-

-¡No estoy celoso!- Chilló agudamente el rubio. Mas luego agregó cabizbajo y despacio- Es solo que me enferma imaginarte en los brazos de esa… de esa… esa- Matt lo calló con un beso suave y largo, de esos que secretamente le encantaban a Mello- Yo no soy un niño… no importa la edad que tenga, sabes que aquí maduramos más rápido. Yo… por favor, lo… lo necesito- Rogó el chico tomando una de las manos de Matt y apoyándola sobre su entrepierna, casi tan dura como la del pelirrojo

El videogamer suspiró, derrotado. A la mierda.

-De acuerdo- Y su decisión fue recibida con un alegre beso- Quedémonos en la silla, es mas cómodo- Mello solo asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, para luego volver con su tarea en el cuello de Matt

El pelirrojo le quitó los pantalones al rubio, quedando ambos en boxers. Luego tomó las caderas de Mello y volvió a sentarlo sobre su entrepierna, la cual seguía dura.

-Mmmm… sabes- Dijo el blondo, algo sonrojado- M-me gusta sentirla contra mi- Matt lo miró incrédulo- Dios… no puedo creer que haya dicho eso- Maldijo Mello

-Sabes- Le comentó el pelirrojo con la voz ronca, acariciando el pecho y vientre de Mello- Me encanta saber que te gusta, me excita mucho- Y luego metió la mano dentro del boxer del rubio, el cual gimió sobresaltada

-Mmmm… nghh… haaa… si…si- Gemía el chico, sintiendo como el pelirrojo acariciaba, subía y bajaba su miembro

Volvieron a besarse, enroscando sus lenguas en un juego lento y sensual. Mello terminó de sacarle el boxer a Matt, liberando así su apretada erección. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con la de Mello. Comenzaron a rozar sus erecciones, descargando así choques eléctricos por sus columnas.

-La… la…mmmmnhgahhh…la-lame-los- Logró decir entre gemidos Matt, posando sobre la boca de Mello tres dedos. El blondo comenzó a lamerlos de una forma que al pelirrojo le resultó muy erótica- Siii… tienen que quedar bien mo… aaaahh… mojados-

Una vez terminada esa tarea, Matt metió uno de los dedos en el interior de Mello, el cual se sobresaltó un poco por la irrupción. El pelirrojo lo miró burlonamente, mas una mirada asesina (venida a menos a causa del fuerte sonrojo, su cabello despeinado y la mirada placentera) hizo que el mayor decidiera que era mejor besarlo.

Una vez acostumbrado el rubio, Matt introdujo otro y un poco después otro. Cuando sintió que Mello estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, retiró los dedos y miró lo más serio que pudo a su pareja.

-A-aún pued-es arrepentirte- Como respuesta recibió un furioso beso del blondo que mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar- Auch- Susurró el pelirrojo, lamiéndose la sangre

-¡Cállate y hazlo de una puta vez!- Dijo Mello, volviendo a besarlo

Matt aprovechó la distracción momentánea del menor para levantarlo por las caderas e irlo deslizando por su miembro. El rubio abrió grandes los ojos, a la vez que se despegaba de los labios del videogamer para gritar sonoramente. Grito que el pelirrojo tuvo que acallar con otro beso salvaje, para que en Wammy's no los descubrieran.

Matt vio como Mello tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y una mueca de dolor considerable. Entonces su conciencia y su sentido de culpa volvieron a abordarlo. Quiso levantar al rubio por las caderas, pero este se lo impidió enroscando sus piernas a la cintura del pelirrojo.

-¡Mello no seas orgulloso! Te duele y lo se…- Tuvo que callarse al abrir los ojos el blondo, que tenía la mirada nublada por el placer

-M-me… me gust-aah!... como se siente- Dijo sumamente sonrojado, a la vez que comenzaba a mover en círculos las caderas, haciendo que Matt soltara un leve gemido- Por favor Matt solo… mmmnghaah!... solo siente- Le rogó el menor, besando su cuello

El pelirrojo decidió abandonarse al placer y volvió a tomar las caderas de Mello, para subirlas y bajarlas, embistiendo primero suavemente y después mas rápido y con fuerza.

-¡Aaaah!... S-sii… ¡Sii! ¡Ahí Matt, ahí!- Gimió el rubio al tocar el videogamer un punto sensible en su interior

El mayor le hizo caso y siguió embistiendo hacia ese punto, sintiendo la electricidad en su vientre. Comenzó a subir y bajar a Mello solo con una de sus manos, dirigiendo la otra hacia el miembro del chico, subiéndolo y bajándolo al ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Nghaaah!... ¡Dioss! ¡Matt, si, si, si! ¡Y-yo me… me vengooo!-

Ambos tocaron la sima del placer casi simultáneamente, llegando primero al orgasmo Mello e instantes más tarde Matt al sentir como las paredes del rubio se apretaban.

Quedaron ambos jadeantes y abrazados sobre en la silla, Matt aún dentro de Mello.

Luego de unos minutos de estar en esa posición, besándose suavemente, el pelirrojo tomó por las caderas al menor y lo levanto, parándose ambos.

-Eso estuvo bien- Sonrió suavemente el mayor, dirigiéndose al baño del cuarto, seguido por el rubio

-Sabes- Comenzó el blondo mientras el videogamer abría la llave de la ducha- Aún debes permanecer en el cuarto todo el día- Comentó mientras se metía dentro de la ducha y tomaba la mano del pelirrojo para que hiciera lo mismo, a la vez que lo besaba

Matt sonrió en beso. Mierda, como amaría a partir de ese día las benditas cuatro paredes de su cuarto.


End file.
